Une odeur d'étoile
by artemis69
Summary: Sept ans après, il semblait enfin évident à tous que l'Angleterre était sauvée. Ils se trompaient. Ils n'avaient pas envisagé que la plus grande tragédie de leur siècle n'aurait pas besoin de brandir une baguette pour tuer. Ni qu'elle serait née de l'un des tubes à essai d'un simple laboratoire moldu. (HPDM)


**Disclaimer **: L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à la grande JK Rowling. Le titre de cette fic est issu de la citation de Barjavel en début de fic

**Couple **: HPDM, HGRW

**Warning **: Le rating M de cette fic n'est pas lié à un quelconque caractère sexuel pour le moment (désolée :p) mais à certains passages qui pourront être considérés gores par les âmes sensibles (même si cela restera assez minoritaire)

**Pour qui**: Cette fic est pour **SeanConneraille**. Parce qu'elle roxxe, que c'est mon zombie à moi, que j'ai toujours son soutien et que je suis tellement reconnaissante d'avoir découvert quelqu'un comme elle il y a des années de ça. Elle est aussi pour la belle **Artoung**, toujours là pour nous motiver à écrire malgré ma longue période de page blanche. J'ai de la chance avec ces deux demoiselles. J'ai la possibilité d'avoir deux de mes meilleures amies à portée de clic jour après jour, et elles ne m'en veulent jamais pour mes longues absences. Je vous aime les filles. Et un gros bisou à **soizic**, **fanny** et **jaïga** si elles se perdent par ici parce qu'elles ne m'ont jamais abandonné non plus :D

**Note **: (Ceci est une petite explication de ma longue absence pour les gens qui m'ont suivi tout ce temps, vous êtes tout à fait libre de la sauter et de passer à la fic directement !)

Bonjour à tous. Cela fait à peu près deux ans et demi que j'ai disparu du monde des fics. L'explication pourrait être longue et détaillée, mais en résumé en un été j'ai perdu un membre de ma famille et l'être que j'aimais plus que tout. Puis on m'a volé mon mac. Ce ne fut pas un bon été 2011 :D Un nouveau boulot m'a ensuite volé tout mon temps libre, ne me permettant même plus de voir comme je le voulais mes amies. Mais elles n'ont jamais abandonné et m'ont toujours soutenu, même quand j'étais incapable d'écrire plus d'une ligne en deux mois.

Je veux aussi remercier ici toutes les personnes qui ont continué de m'envoyer des reviews sur mes différentes fics. Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à environ 500 personnes, et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Mais sachez que chacun de vos messages, en arrivant sur ma boite mail, m'a donné l'envie de continuer à m'accrocher. Donc merci pour tout.

Ceci mis de côté, voici une nouvelle fic à chapitre que j'essayerai d'avancer le plus vite possible. C'est un style assez différent de ce que j'ai fait jusque là et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. On se revoit plus bas :D

**Une odeur d'étoile**

_"Une odeur dont nul ne pourra se souvenir, car rien ne la rappelle, mais que personne n'oubliera, car elle a brûlé les narines, séché les poumons. C'était une odeur de monde qui naît ou qui meurt, une odeur d'étoile." - Ravage, René Barjavel_

La fin de ce que tous appelaient désormais la Grande Guerre avait laissé l'Angleterre en paix mais profondément dévastée. La purge du gouvernement sorcier avait forcé à des remplacements dans la panique de postes clés et des décisions parfois douteuses avaient été prises. Des lieux emblématiques comme Pré-au-Lard ou le Chemin de Traverse étaient réduits à des avenues fantômes, remplies de boutiques brisées et de panneaux annonçant des fermetures à durée indéterminée. Il avait fallu créer de nouveaux cimetières sauvages aux bordures de Londres, où s'alignaient des pierres tombales annonçant encore et encore la même année de décès. Dans les allées, les vivants marchaient trop vite et les yeux baissés, honteux. Dans la grande école de Poudlard, des places vides parsemaient la Grande Salle, réservées pour des étudiants qui ne reviendraient jamais.

Le deuil étranglait l'Angleterre, et il semblait difficile de qualifier cette fin amère de « victoire ».

Mais bien des années, enterrements, jugements, cérémonies et biographies plus tard, la guerre n'était finalement plus une réalité quotidienne et avait progressivement rejoint les livres d'Histoire. Les proches disparus s'étaient changés en souvenirs chéris même si douloureux. Le gouvernement était stable et l'économie était en croissance constante. Les seuls drames désormais rapportés par la Gazette concernaient les indiscrétions de stars de Quidditch ou la petite amie potentielle de Harry Potter. Les rires d'enfants et les bousculades avaient repris leur place dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard et les vieux couloirs de Poudlard.

Sept ans après, il semblait enfin évident à tous que l'Angleterre était sauvée.

Ils se trompaient.

Ils n'avaient pas envisagé que la plus grande tragédie de leur siècle n'aurait pas besoin de brandir une baguette pour tuer.

Ni qu'elle serait née de l'un des tubes à essai d'un simple laboratoire moldu.

_Bien des années plus tard, des livres d'Histoire du monde entier tenteront de reconstituer la chaine des évènements à l'origine de ce drame fulgurant. Les historiens exploiteront à outrance le fameux concept du battement d'aile d'un papillon alors que les scientifiques débattront bioéthique et les gouvernements renforceront leurs sécurités de façon drastique. _

_De nombreuses hypothèses seront développées à propos d'un « patient zéro ». La grande majorité des historiens s'accordera sur l'idée d'une contamination accidentelle du manipulateur même de la souche, immédiatement suivie d'une dispersion dans tout le laboratoire et l'hôpital auquel il était rattaché. L'épidémie avalant le pays en seulement quelques dizaines d'heures. _

_Pour l'Histoire, le début de l'horreur commença donc un simple matin de mai, dans le nord de Londres._

_Pour Harry Potter, l'horreur débuta par un hurlement. _

À presque vingt-trois heures, le quatrième gala de charité du Ministère de la Magie bat son plein. La crème de la société sorcière virevolte entre les murs austères qui se sont parés d'étoffes précieuses et de lumières féériques pour la soirée. Des serveurs circulent habilement au milieu de la foule, distribuant des coupes de cristal et des petits fours. L'orchestre, mené par l'un des plus grands chefs du moment, interprète un mélange de musiques de chambre sorcières et de mélodies plus récentes. L'atmosphère est enjouée et remplie de rires, malgré la grande concentration de noblesse sorcière guindée.

Dans un recoin de la pièce, entre une porte de service et une colonne de support, se dissimule lâchement Harry Potter, sauveur bien-aimé du monde sorcier et Auror d'élite. Il semble utiliser toute sa concentration pour essayer de fusionner avec l'immonde tapisserie dans son dos, sensée représenter un hippogriffe mais apparemment créée par un artiste n'ayant eu que des descriptions très vagues de la créature. Et possédant un amour dérangeant pour la couleur mauve.

Engoncé dans sa robe de haute couture au tissu encore un peu raide, affalé contre la colonne et surveillant les alentours avec paranoïa, Harry tente de ne pas prendre outrage du rictus moqueur que laisse échapper l'un des serveurs en passant à son niveau. Il s'empare d'une coupe d'hydromel sans croiser son regard et le serveur s'éloigne en secouant la tête, amusé.

Après toutes ces années, Harry a appris à profiter de la moindre accalmie pour échapper aux rires empruntés, aux compliments mielleux et aux techniques de séduction effrayantes qui empoisonnent ce genre d'évènement. Il observe les alentours pendant quelques secondes d'un œil suspicieux avant de se détendre, satisfait de son invisibilité temporaire. Un éclat de rire étouffé attire son attention vers le centre de la piste et il laisse échapper un sourire affectueux.

Au milieu des couples exécutant à la perfection une complexe mais traditionnelle danse sorcière, Ron est difficile à ignorer. Malgré les nombreuses années de gala auxquelles ils ont été contraints de participer, Ron n'est toujours pas parvenu à se débarrasser de la gaucherie qui semble envahir tout son corps à la moindre note de musique. Et Harry ne se lasse pas de voir le redoutable Auror aux nerfs d'acier rebondir maladroitement contre ses voisins et marcher sur les robes longues des sorcières. À chaque incident, le froncement concentré entre ses sourcils se creuse et il ne s'applique que d'autant plus.

À son bras, superbe dans sa robe bleue, Hermione l'observe avec des rires plein les yeux et un sourire tendre au coin des lèvres qui ne semble exister que pour Ron.

Ils virevoltent, leur cadence déséquilibrée par l'écart flagrant entre la grâce d'Hermione et les pas incertains de Ron. Cependant, les regards critiques et les remarques déplaisantes sont pratiquement inexistants même parmi les plus aigris de leurs collaborateurs. Harry se plait à penser que l'aura de _justesse_ qui se dégage du duo finit par avoir petit à petit raison même des cœurs les plus durs.

« Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry se redresse imperceptiblement, plaquant un sourire poli sur ses lèvres. À quelques pas, un couple d'une cinquantaine d'années l'observe avec avidité. L'homme est petit, rond, avec un syndrome avancé de calvitie et habillé d'une robe sorcière trop ajustée pour sa stature. Sa femme est elle moulée dans bien trop peu de tissu au goût de Harry, qui ne sait où poser ses yeux pour respecter les conventions. Des diamants brillent à ses poignets, ses oreilles et au creux d'un décolleté vertigineux. Harry remarque que sous le maquillage la sorcière utilise un glamour plutôt maladroit pour dissimuler les signes de son âge.

« Monsieur et Madame Lawson, quel plaisir de vous voir ce soir. Je ne vous savais pas revenus du Pérou » S'étonne-t-il hypocritement, tentant d'instiller un intérêt poli dans sa voix.

« En effet monsieur Potter, nous ne devions rejoindre Londres que le dix-neuf, mais le mal du pays nous a poussé à faire accélérer les choses » Confirme Monsieur Lawson, s'esclaffant de ses propres propos.

Harry hoche la tête, mimant la compassion, avec un sourire douloureux. Pendant une seconde, il se prend à espérer follement qu'ils s'en tiendront là. Mais le mari se lance aussitôt dans une description détaillée de leur voyage et des méandres de l'administration sorcière en Amérique du Sud. Résigné, Harry recommence à siroter son hydromel, acquiesçant aux points stratégiques. Du coin de l'œil il peut apercevoir Madame Lawson le dévisager sans ciller, l'étincelle gourmande dans son regard ne présageant rien de bon.

Harry finit par se résoudre à l'idée que le couple, trop heureux d'avoir trouvé une victime, ne partira jamais de sa propre volonté. À lui de trouver un moyen subtil de s'éclipser. La diplomatie n'ayant malheureusement jamais été son fort, surtout après quelques coupes d'alcool, Harry se retrouve donc à hocher vaguement la tête sans écouter un seul mot, le regard fixé par dessus l'épaule du mari et cherchant en vain une excuse pour disparaître.

Ses yeux errant distraitement dans la foule, il croise rapidement le regard amusé d'Hermione, cherchant à attirer son attention. Chose faite, elle essaye de lui faire comprendre discrètement quelque chose à grands renforts de mouvements du menton et de haussements de sourcils, sans jamais louper un seul pas de danse. Harry cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, confus et vaguement impressionné.

« Wilbert, Dorothea. »

Soudain, l'avertissement d'Hermione semble beaucoup plus clair. Les épaules de Harry s'affaissent légèrement. Sur la piste, sa meilleure amie lui renvoie un sourire moqueur avant de retourner à son mari.

Harry se tourne lentement vers la gauche, sachant déjà qui vient d'apparaître apparemment de nulle part. Il ne connaît que trop bien cette voix basse et contrôlée, contenant malgré tout encore certains vestiges d'une diction trainante familière depuis presque quinze ans.

Comme toujours, Harry ne peut s'empêcher quelques secondes d'adaptation devant l'image d'un Draco Malfoy adulte.

Plus jeune, encore étudiant à Poudlard, si l'on avait demandé à Harry d'imaginer Draco dans le futur il aurait décrit un mélange entre les traits durs de Lucius Malfoy et l'expression de mépris écœuré de Narcissa, le tout noyé dans le caractère d'enfant gâté caractéristique de Draco.

Draco porte en effet ses cheveux longs, attachés bas sur sa nuque par un ruban de soie comme le faisait son père. C'est bien là la seule chose qu'il semble avoir conservée d'eux cependant. La véritable version de Draco Malfoy adulte est un contraste frappant de traits fins et d'angles affutés, d'expressions calmes et de sarcasme mordant. S'il possède un physique bien trop acéré pour correspondre aux canons classiques de beauté, il n'en reste visiblement pas moins fascinant aux yeux des sorcières de tous âges. Harry a souvent entendu Ron râler en voyant que Malfoy était classé avant lui dans les sondages des magasines pour sorcières. Et pour sorciers. Pour Harry, leur attraction vient plus des failles dans son masque de contrôle et d'affabilité, laissant transparaitre sa personnalité plus tranchante qu'une lame, que de son physique seul.

Draco Malfoy a réussi à se créer à la force du poignet et des mots une place de choix dans une société qui souhaitait l'oublier après la guerre, comme elle l'avait fait de ses parents décédés.

Désormais avocat brillant, il s'est fait requin écumant la haute société, camouflé sous ses robes haute couture. Silencieux, adaptable, détruisant sans remords.

On dit de lui qu'il ne perd jamais. Harry n'en a jamais été surpris.

Plus étonnant cependant, la majorité des cas qu'il choisit de défendre semblent être des cas décents. Un grand nombre d'entre eux ne sont même pas riches. Harry ne parvient pas à savoir si Malfoy est réellement doué pour dissimuler les dossiers compromettants ou si les rumeurs de son intégrité sont vraiment justifiées. Ou s'il cherche simplement à se créer une image vertueuse.

« Malfoy » Soupire-t-il finalement, résigné.

« Potter » Lui répond-il sobrement. Un muscle dans sa mâchoire saute et Harry sait qu'il retient un rictus moqueur. Son nez et ses yeux se plissent durant un instant, semblant savourer le malaise évident de Harry bloqué contre son pilier, ses doigts crispés sur son verre vide et son regard de bête traquée.

Ils sont tous les deux des adultes respectables à présent, dans un gala rempli de leurs collègues et supérieurs hiérarchiques. Harry peut maintenant réussir à gérer des journées entières de paperasse sans mettre le feu à son bureau ou faire pleurer des stagiaires incompétents. Il est tout à fait capable de s'empêcher de jeter son verre sur le visage moqueur de Malfoy.

Hermione appelle cela mûrir. Ron appelle ça du gâchis.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! » S'exclame Wilbert d'une voix tonitruante, arrachant Harry à ses pensées.

« Monsieur Malfoy » Répète sa femme avec un sourire ouvertement prédateur et une voix ronronnante.

Harry dissimule rapidement ses éclats de rire dans une quinte de toux en voyant les mâchoires de Malfoy se crisper légèrement plus. Rien de flagrant, mais Harry était capable de décrypter parfaitement la palette des expressions du Serpentard bien avant qu'il ne les cache derrière son masque civilisé.

Malfoy se contente de lui retourner un minuscule haussement de sourcil hautain, qui semble être sa version publique d'une réplique cinglante, avant de se reculer subtilement d'un pas. Avec soulagement, Harry voit les deux Lawson se tourner vers lui avec avidité. L'avocat leur pose une question que Harry ne prend pas la peine d'écouter, le ton doux de sa voix lui indiquant que Malfoy est en train de les attirer dans ses griffes sans remords.

Quand il tourne les talons sans un regard en arrière, le couple le suit sans hésiter. Harry laisse échapper un soupir soulagé.

Avec les années, leur relation a pris une tournure bien plus complexe que leur simple haine de Poudlard. Si la personnalité du Serpentard lui donne encore parfois des envies de destruction, il respecte plus ou moins le professionnel qu'il est devenu.

Il se souvient parfaitement d'avoir attendu Ron derrière les portes en bois du Magenmagot, quelques mois plus tôt. Leur dossier et leurs preuves étaient tristement faibles. Malfoy avait littéralement détruit la défense du meurtrier. Ron était ressorti avec une expression d'approbation douloureuse. L'agresseur avait reçu une sentence à perpétuité.

L'habitude récente de Malfoy de rôder dans son périmètre pendant les galas et d'arracher de futurs clients des mains d'un Harry plus que consentant aide aussi énormément Harry à oublier leurs querelles passées.

Le serveur repasse près de lui et lui propose une nouvelle coupe, l'air toujours amusé derrière son air poli. Harry accepte avec un regard réprobateur, avant de retourner se couler dans l'ombre du pilier.

La musique est plus douce désormais et Ron et Hermione dansent front contre front, souriant et riant quand Ron lui écrase le bout des orteils. Près du bar, un sorcier tente de séduire une jeune serveuse qui pourrait être sa petite-fille. Cette dernière hoche la tête poliment devant ses histoires et évite gracieusement ses mains baladeuses. Une conversation agitée éclate entre un couple au fond de la pièce, à voix basse pour éviter tout scandale public. Deux jeunes femmes dansent ensemble en riant, s'attirant les murmures scandalisés de la vieille aristocratie.

Finalement le regard de Harry retourne se poser sur Malfoy. Ce dernier tente de rester stoïque devant les avances peu subtiles de Mme Lawson, se tenant droit et rigide. Les faux ongles peints d'un rouge vif se sont refermés comme des serres sur son bras et la sorcière semble déterminée à placer son décolleté plongeant dans la ligne de vision de Malfoy. Wilbert Lawson continue de monologuer sans prêter la moindre attention à la scène se déroulant juste sous ses yeux.

Harry défait un bouton du col de sa robe d'une main distraite, observant avec hilarité l'expression intéressée mais détachée de Malfoy s'effriter peu à peu devant le sourire désormais ouvertement dérangeant de Mme Lawson. Monsieur Lawson persiste à s'amuser bruyamment de ses propres blagues. Malfoy semble à quelques secondes de prendre purement et simplement la fuite.

Ricanant dans son verre, Harry observe le trio, passionné par l'interaction et n'attendant que l'heure qui lui permettra de rentrer chez lui sans créer de scandale.

Un hurlement horrifié déchire l'air, douchant immédiatement le brouhaha joyeux des conversations. La musique déraille et meurt alors que l'orchestre abandonne ses instruments sous le coup de la surprise.

Entre les grandes portes de la salle de bal, un homme titube. Son uniforme sombre d'agent de sécurité est arraché par endroits et imbibé de sang. D'aussi loin, Harry ne peut distinguer tous les détails mais son visage est d'une pâleur inhumaine et chacun de ses pas laisse derrière lui des trainées carmines sur le marbre. Quelque chose de profondément dérangeant se dégage de sa silhouette, et il faut quelques secondes à Harry pour s'arracher de la vision de tout ce sang pour comprendre : l'épaule et la moitié du bras gauche de l'homme ont disparu, remplacés par des plaies béantes. Harry serre les dents, luttant contre la vague de nausée qui lui soulève le cœur.

Les secondes s'écoulent et la salle reste pétrifiée. Malgré leur entrainement, les quelques Aurors et médicomages disséminés dans la pièce sont eux aussi figés sur place. L'image de cet homme mutilé et ensanglanté au milieu du glamour des tenues de soirée et des bulles des coupes de champagne semble juste trop surréelle.

La respiration rauque du blessé et le grincement de ses semelles sur le marbre semblent assourdissants dans le silence de la pièce. Il relève la tête, semble chercher du regard quelqu'un dans la foule.

« Fuyez » Gémit-il finalement, sa voix résonnant entre les murs, avant de s'écrouler lourdement.

Aussitôt le sort est rompu. Le guérisseur Spleen se précipite vers lui, sa baguette brillant déjà d'un sort de régénération. Les gardes du corps privés dans la foule se collent à leurs différents protégés et des patronus s'envolent de tous les côtés en quête d'informations.

Comme les autres Aurors de la salle, Ron et Harry ont automatiquement leur baguette à la main, scannant les environs à la recherche de la menace. Leur instinct leur crie de suivre les traces de sang, de traquer le responsable. Mais leur devoir est de rester protéger la foule sans défense, comptant plusieurs ministres et grands pontes de la société sorcière. Harry peut lire la frustration et l'hyper vigilance de Ron dans la tension de ses épaules et ses phalanges blanchies contre le bois de sa baguette alors qu'il vient le rejoindre à grands pas, Hermione à ses côtés.

« Voilà qui était dramatique » Remarque une voix posée près de Harry, le ton ennuyé.

L'Auror jette un regard torve à Mafoy. Distraitement, une part de lui s'amuse de voir le Sang Pur utiliser le drame de la situation pour fuir Dorothéa Lawson et ses pulsions prédatrices. L'Auror en Harry repère cependant que, malgré son air nonchalant, l'ancien Serpentard a lui aussi sorti sa baguette et joue avec du bout des doigts.

Les cris reprennent soudain de plus belle, suivis cette fois du bruit de coupes en cristal se brisant sur le sol.

Par la grande porte, de nouvelles silhouettes s'approchent. Lentement. Sans autre bruit que celui de pieds trainant sur le marbre.

« Je le sens mal » Commente sombrement Ron. Hermione acquiesce, tendue.

« INFERI » Hurle quelqu'un dans la foule.

Aussitôt, la terreur s'installe dans la salle. Les gardes du corps décident de prendre leurs clients à bras le corps et disparaissent par les portes dérobées. Toute dignité oubliée, l'aristocratie commence à s'enfuir de tous les côtés dans un tourbillon de cris, de robes et de talons dérapant sur le marbre.

Malgré la débâcle, les Aurors parviennent plus ou moins à se rassembler. Ils ne sont que six, Harry et Ron compris et trois d'entre eux sont des nouvelles recrues. Les Aurors ont pour but de lutter contre la magie noire, pas d'assurer la sécurité des soirées mondaines. Il est exceptionnel qu'ils soient même autant, les jeunes étant seulement invités pour témoigner de la dynamique de recrutement du département devant les investisseurs. Un coup d'œil rapide en direction de l'entrée tire un juron à Harry. Ils sont au moins une bonne dizaine à s'avancer doucement mais sans hésitation.

Malgré la fuite massive des invités, certains sorciers gardent cependant la tête assez froide pour venir grossir les rangs des Aurors, s'interposant devant les créatures. Harry s'accorde un dixième de seconde pour s'étonner de Malfoy, toujours présent à sa gauche, son coude effleurant le sien. Le Sang Pur a désormais adopté une posture de combat, le regard dur et calculateur, la prise sur sa baguette sûre et élégante.

Il leur faut attendre encore de longues secondes avant de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, les risques de dégâts collatéraux étant trop élevés dans la panique. Hermione est la première à attaquer dès qu'une fenêtre d'attaque se libère, sa main bougeant si vite que sa baguette en devient floue. Harry reconnaît immédiatement la teinte bleue des flammes fondant sur les inferi, qui leur était si familière à Poudlard. La violence de l'impact envoi des flammèches lécher les murs et les sorciers reculent d'un pas devant la chaleur. Malgré la violence du choc, au milieu du brasier, les silhouettes continuent à avancer. Toutes les baguettes se lèvent simultanément et une pluie de sorts de feu vient s'abattre sur les inferi avec une synchronisation impressionnante.

Certains, comme Harry, utilisent des sorts simples mais efficaces comme _incendio_. D'autres lancent des boules de feu, certaines plus proches de la foudre que de réelles flammes. Une sorcière d'un certain âge, l'air féroce malgré ses bijoux lourds en diamant et sa robe ivoire et froufrouteuse, conjure un énorme animal fait de braises qui se jette dans la mêlée en rugissant. De la baguette de Malfoy sortent des flammes noires, crépitant de pouvoir et donnant des sueurs froides à Harry quand il les sent frôler sa joue. Ron, de son côté, utilise simultanément sorts de boucliers et d'eau, tentant d'empêcher toute la salle de partir en fumée sous l'assaut massif de magie.

Mais, malgré la puissance combinée des attaques qui aurait pu détruire un inferi instantanément, les créatures continuent inexorablement d'avancer.

« Mione ? Déjà lu quelque chose sur des inferi insensibles au feu ? » Demande Harry, haussant la voix pour se faire entendre au dessus du bruit des sorts se déchainant.

« Jamais. Ce sont des créatures de l'obscurité, c'est dans leur nature » Le regard angoissé qu'elle lui lance est plus clair qu'un discours. Hermione n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe. Et c'est cela, malgré l'homme mutilé quelques minutes plus tôt, qui fait réaliser à Harry la dangerosité de la situation.

Les sorciers décident sans se consulter de varier leurs approches, tentant de déchirer, écraser, ralentir ou paralyser. Mais la magie glisse sur les monstres sans aucun effet visible si ce n'est les agiter visiblement.

La tête du troupeau atteint les deux sorciers les plus isolés du groupe : la vieille femme et Sinos, l'une des jeunes recrues. Ce dernier, paniqué, jette sort sur sort sans résultat. Tentant de reculer, il trébuche sur sa robe et s'écrase sur le sol. En une seconde, trois créatures fondent sur lui.

Impuissants, les sorciers l'entendent pousser un seul cri strident, qui se termine dans un gargouillis avant que le silence ne retombe.

Livide, la vieille femme cesse de lancer des sorts et se réfugie derrière l'une des lourdes tables renversées dans la panique. À peine sa magie étouffée, les créatures se désintéressent d'elle pour se focaliser vers le reste des combattants.

« Ils sont attirés par la magie » Grince Malfoy, suivant visiblement le même raisonnement que Harry. L'Auror hoche sèchement la tête, ne sachant que faire.

Ayant visiblement décidé qui étaient leurs proies, ils avancent soudain plus rapidement. Leur démarche reste étrangement lente et maladroite. Les sorciers commencent à reculer frénétiquement, incapables de trouver une échappatoire. Du coin de l'œil, Harry peut presque voir les rouages tourner dans la tête d'Hermione, parcourant de mémoire des centaines de grimoires pour trouver une solution.

Alors qu'elles ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres, une des créatures bondit soudain gauchement vers eux. Par réflexe, Harry s'interpose et elle atterrit à ses pieds dans un bruit de chaires flasques sur le marbre.

Pendant de longues secondes, Harry peut voir avec une précision absolue les détails du monstre devant lui. Son visage est humain, mais d'un blanc de craie semblable à celui d'un inferi. Ses yeux sont injectés de sang et aucune expression ne contracte ses traits. Des plaies recouvrent toutes les parties visibles de son corps et ses doigts restants sont refermés sur la robe de Harry comme un étau. Sa bouche, humaine et grande ouverte, cherche à se refermer frénétiquement et à l'aveugle sur quelque chose.

Harry, ne sachant comment réagir, a juste le temps de voir un mouvement fluide dans son champ de vision périphérique. L'instant d'après, la tête de la créature est projetée en arrière avec un craquement sinistre d'os brisé. Harry prend le temps de vérifier que la créature, le crâne enfoncé et convulsant sur le sol, ne présente plus aucun danger avant de se retourner, stupéfait, vers Malfoy.

Ce dernier soutient son regard avec un petit haussement d'épaule nonchalant, l'un des lourds chandeliers en argent encore dans les mains.

« C'est original ce petit côté Cro-Magnon Malfoy » Commente Ron, sa voix vacillant de façon presque imperceptible sous le choc. Malgré tout, Harry détecte dans son ton un fond d'approbation. Hermione aussi, à en juger par le regard torve qu'elle jette à son époux.

Malfoy se raidit visiblement, imitant à la perfection un serpent prêt à frapper. Impuissant, Harry devine qu'ils s'apprêtent à tomber dans l'une de leurs habituelles joutes de répliques acerbes, situation dramatique ou non. Alors que le Survivant s'avance, la bouche entrouverte pour étouffer les hostilités avant qu'elles ne se déclarent réellement, pointant du doigt le groupe de créatures insensibles à la magie qui continue d'avancer sur eux, il est interrompu par un bruit assourdissant.

L'un des jeunes Aurors abandonne sa position de combat pour se boucher les oreilles. Harry tente de lui jeter un regard réprobateur, l'instructeur en lui horrifié, mais sa grimace douloureuse en gâche l'impact.

« L'alerte aux populations » Hurle Hermione pour se faire entendre.

Comme tous les sorciers, Harry connaît les consignes à suivre devant la sirène d'alerte. Se réfugier chez soi, barricader portes et fenêtres et ne sortir qu'après avoir eu le feu vert des autorités.

Ils échangent des regards déstabilisés, toute hostilité oubliée. Même durant les périodes les plus terribles des dernières guerres, jamais l'alerte n'a retenti.

« Il faut que nous sortions d'ici » Continue Hermione alors que l'alerte reprend son cycle lancinant. Les sorciers hochent la tête à l'unisson.

Avec un regard circulaire, Harry remarque que la sorcière protégée par la table vient de parvenir à s'enfuir par la grande porte et qu'ils sont les derniers dans la salle. Ron semble arriver à la même conclusion.

« _Collaporta _» Souffle-t-il, et aussitôt les grandes portes se referment et se scellent dans un bruit de succion.

Les créatures, qui s'étaient immobilisées et s'étaient mises à tanguer sur place, comme étourdies par les décibels, retrouvent immédiatement leur focus et se dirigent vers Ron.

Avec une coordination impressionnante, ils tournent tous les talons et détalent en direction de l'une des portes secondaires de la salle de bal. Hermione lance par dessus son épaule un second _collaporta_, sans même se retourner, et quelques secondes plus tard ils entendent le bruit sourd de corps percutant le bois avec force.

Une fois dans les couloirs, ils se retrouvent entrainés dans le flot paniqué de sorciers tentant de regagner les foyers de cheminettes. Presque immédiatement ils perdent une partie de leur groupe, se retrouvant réduits au noyau des quatre anciens de Poudlard. Harry n'est même plus surpris de voir Malfoy encore à leurs côtés, mais s'étonne de voir que le Sang Pur n'a toujours pas lâché le chandelier.

« Harry, tu ne rentres pas seul chez toi. On ne se sépare pas » Déclare Ron, ne laissant aucune place aux protestations. Harry se contente d'un sourire crispé mais reconnaissant avant de suivre le flot de sorciers.

Ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres des cheminées, compressés par la foule et l'air commençant à prendre des teintes d'hystérie, noyé sous les hurlements et le hululement sans fin de la sirène, quand Hermione se tourne vers l'ancien Serpentard.

« Malfoy, tu préfères rentrer de ton côté ou tu nous suis ? » Demande-t-elle d'un ton neutre, indiquant clairement qu'elle ne jugera pas sa décision quelque soit la réponse.

Harry laisse échapper un petit soupir soulagé, hésitant depuis plusieurs minutes à poser la même question. Malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer entre eux à l'époque de Poudlard, il n'a aucune envie d'entendre parler de Malfoy mourant seul dans son manoir. Et le Sang Pur vient plus ou moins de lui sauver la vie, ce qui mérite au moins une tentative de remerciement.

Une fois encore, la réponse du blond est étouffée dans l'œuf. Un immense sorcier en robe luxueuse panique soudain et tente de se frayer un passage de force jusqu'à la sortie. Malfoy, lui tournant le dos, n'a aucune chance de voir venir le coup et il est propulsé contre la pierre de la cheminée la plus proche. L'avocat s'effondre au sol comme une poupée de chiffon, le chandelier rebondissant sur le marbre dans un fracas clair.

« Voilà autre chose » Grogne Ron alors qu'ils tentent tous les trois de se frayer un passage jusqu'à la silhouette avachie de Draco Malfoy.

Accroupi près de lui, Harry est rassuré en localisant le pouls battant à peu près normalement dans son cou. Malfoy ne semble cependant pas près de se réveiller, s'il en croit l'état de sa tempe, présageant l'arrivée d'un bel hématome.

« On l'emmène avec nous » Décide-t-il avant de le tirer avec lui dans les cendres de la cheminée.

Ron lève les yeux au ciel, comme si Harry venait d'énoncer un fait évident.

« Square Grimmaurd » Énonce clairement le rouquin en pénétrant dans l'âtre, un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione.

D'immenses flammes vertes dévorent leur champ de vision et Harry est submergé pendant une seconde par l'image du hall rempli de sorciers terrorisés et du son à glacer le sang de la sirène.

L'instant d'après, ils atterrissent dans le calme déstabilisant de Square Grimmaurd.

Il faut plusieurs secondes à Draco après son réveil pour parvenir à ouvrir les yeux. Quand sa seule récompense est un champ de vision envahi par un Weasley, il les referme aussi sec.

« Malfoy, je sais que tu es réveillé. Ouvre les yeux je dois faire quelques tests » Annonce le rouquin, la voix agacée et se rapprochant.

Intrigué, et vaguement inquiété par la notion de test, Draco rouvre immédiatement les paupières et se redresse. Aussitôt, une douleur aiguë explose juste derrière ses yeux, irradiant tout le côté gauche de son crane. Il retient par la seule force de sa volonté un haut-le-cœur, son corps se révoltant contre ce genre de souffrance.

Weasley se tient à quelques pas du lit, le jaugeant avec un regard dubitatif et se demandant visiblement si le Serpentard s'apprête à vomir sur ses chaussures à un gallion cinquante. Malfoy crispe les mâchoires, choisissant d'ignorer la douleur se renforçant.

« Bien, je suppose que ton délicat teint verdâtre répond à l'une des questions que j'allais te poser. Tu as été inconscient plus d'un quart d'heure, il est possible que tu aies une commotion cérébrale. J'ai été désigné volontaire pour vérifier si tu as seulement besoin d'un peu de repos ou si ton cerveau s'est définitivement transformé en smoothie. Prêt ? »

Malfoy cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de démêler le flot de parole du Gryffondor. Ses pensées se percutent dans sa tête sans qu'il ne parvienne à s'y raccrocher.

« Commotion ? » Répète-t-il, confus et se concentrant sur ce qu'il pense être l'information essentielle.

« D'accord, tu n'es apparemment pas encore tout à fait présent. On va rester à des questions simples » Conclut Weasley, parlant volontairement plus doucement et lentement. Draco lui en est reconnaissant malgré lui. « Tu peux me dire ton nom ? »

Draco reste longtemps silencieux pour appuyer son affliction quant à la stupidité de la question.

« Draco Malfoy » Énonce-t-il exagérément, comme s'il cherchait à l'expliquer à un enfant particulièrement lent.

Plutôt que de s'en offenser, Weasley hoche la tête avec sérieux avant de lever un doigt au niveau du nez de Draco.

« Essaye de suivre mon doigt des yeux sans bouger la tête »

L'avocat s'exécute, sa remarque moqueuse mourant sur sa langue devant l'explosion de douleur liée au simple fait de bouger les yeux. Il a l'impression que son cerveau est rouillé et grince à chaque mouvement de son regard.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » Continue l'Auror, son doigt persistant à se balancer de droite à gauche dans un mouvement de balancier hypnotisant.

Draco s'autorise quelques instants de réflexion avant de répondre.

« Il y avait un gala de charité. Une attaque par des sortes d'inferi, mais différents. Ensuite l'alerte, et nous avons essayé de rejoindre le réseau de cheminette quand…quelqu'un m'a bousculé ? » Sa voix se fait plus hésitante sur le dernier point mais Weasley confirme d'un petit mouvement de tête.

« Oui, tu ne t'es pas loupé. Tu as intercepté les pierres de la cheminée avec ta tempe. La prochaine fois, tends les bras, en général c'est beaucoup plus efficace pour amortir une chute. » L'Auror laisse enfin retomber son doigt, un petit rictus au coin des lèvres et l'air rassuré. « Bon, je ne suis pas médicomage mais je ne pense pas que ça soit très grave. Prends cette potion, ça devrait soulager ton mal de tête et te permettre de te reposer. Attention tout de même, le goût est atroce. Hermione tente de débarrasser Harry de sa mauvaise tendance à plonger dans les situations dangereuses tête la première, souvent littéralement. Je pense qu'elle est persuadée que rendre les potions de plus en plus immondes finira bien par le décourager »

Malfoy laisse échapper un sourire en coin avant d'avaler d'une traite la potion. Malgré lui il laisse échapper un hoquet écœuré et sa lutte contre la nausée refait son apparition.

Mais pratiquement simultanément, une sensation de légèreté et de soulagement s'installe dans tout son corps. La douleur s'atténue, complètement assourdie, et son estomac s'apaise. Beaucoup de choses peuvent être dites sur Granger-Weasley, mais ses capacités de potionniste ne sont pas à remettre en doute.

« Merci » Souffle seulement Draco en se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller, soulagé.

Weasley accepte le remerciement avec un hochement de tête.

« Hermione est en train de faire des recherches et Harry tente de joindre tous ses contacts pour savoir ce qu'il se passe exactement. Le réseau de cheminette a cessé de fonctionner juste quelques minutes après notre arrivée, nous avons été chanceux. Repose-toi, nous viendrons te réveiller et te reposer des questions pour être sûr. »

Draco voudrait avoir la force de s'inquiéter et de proposer des idées constructives, mais la seconde où sa tête touche l'oreiller, il s'est endormi.

Une main secouant doucement son épaule le tire du sommeil la seconde fois. Ce n'est plus la silhouette imposante de Weasley mais la chevelure incontrôlée de Potter devant ses yeux à présent. Les questions sont les mêmes, et Draco suppose que les Aurors doivent avoir un entrainement rigoureux en premiers soins pour que Potter puisse effectuer les tests sans hésitation alors que son esprit est clairement ailleurs.

Des années à Poudlard à l'observer, et Draco n'a pas besoin d'un seul mot pour connaître l'état de la situation à l'extérieur du manoir. Il reconnaît le front plissé et le regard lointain mais intense. Ces signes il les a connus sur le visage d'un Potter beaucoup plus jeune, quand la guerre se durcissait et les morts commençaient à s'accumuler dans les journaux. C'est une expression qui parle d'impuissance devant une situation dramatique.

Pour une fois, Draco ne se permet aucune remarque sarcastique, respectueux de l'état clairement perturbé de Potter. Il le remercie sobrement pour la nouvelle dose de potion, et laisse simplement échapper un rictus quand Potter lui tend un verre d'eau pour se débarrasser de l'arrière-goût avec la certitude d'un habitué.

Cette fois, le sommeil du Sang Pur est agité et parcouru de créatures à la peau trop blanche.

Quand Draco se réveille pour la troisième fois, l'impression de brouillard qui le ralentissait a disparu. En se redressant il sent la douleur revenir battre juste derrière ses yeux, mais elle est désormais assez faible pour être supportable. Il s'étire prudemment, satisfait de ne ressentir que quelques courbatures et ce qui semble être un hématome de taille honorable sur son épaule gauche.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Draco sursaute, ne l'ayant pas entendu entrer. Le talent de Potter pour se déplacer en silence sur un vieux parquet grinçant est impressionnant, et dénonce des années d'entrainement.

« Potion ? » Demande seulement le brun, la voix basse et apaisante. Draco réfléchit quelques instants avant de secouer prudemment la tête.

« Non, c'est supportable. Et je pense avoir déjà trop dormi, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

Harry acquiesce sombrement.

« Je t'ai monté un plateau, au cas où. Mange »

Draco s'empare rapidement de la nourriture, son estomac lui envoyant une estimation outrée du temps écoulé depuis les quelques petits fours du gala. L'assiette est simple, une omelette et du riz blanc, accompagné d'un grand verre d'eau et de fruits en dessert. Draco attaque le plat avec enthousiasme, un œil sur Potter qui s'est assis sur le bord du lit.

« Juste après que nous ayons quitté le Ministère, le réseau de cheminette s'est arrêté. » Draco hoche la tête, se souvenant de l'information donnée par Weasley des heures plus tôt « Ensuite, ce sont les portoloins qui ont perdu leurs pouvoirs. Je voulais retourner dans mon appartement chercher l'édition rare que m'avait offert Mione pour mon anniversaire mais tous les portoloins qui relient nos maisons sont redevenus de simples objets »

La voix de Potter se fait de plus en plus hésitante et Draco devine aux ridules au coin de sa bouche et de ses yeux qu'il se passe quelque chose de plus grave.

« Potter. Que se passe-t-il ? » La question se rapproche plus de l'ordre que de l'interrogation et la passivité de Potter ne fait que renforcer son sentiment d'angoisse. Il pose sa fourchette et observe Potter prendre une inspiration discrète et son entière attitude se durcir avant de le fixer dans les yeux.

« Malfoy. On ne peut plus transplanner »

Draco le dévisage plusieurs secondes, ne comprenant pas en quoi le problème est plus grave que le réseau de cheminette et portoloins défectueux.

Quand il finit par réaliser, des frissons d'horreur courent le long de son dos et ses doigts se crispent sur le plateau.

« L'Angleterre a été mise en quarantaine? » Souffle-t-il, pétrifié.

Le sort de confinement est une mesure d'urgence absolue, utilisée de façon rarissime dans toute l'Histoire. Le but est d'isoler la population sorcière d'un pays pour l'empêcher de contaminer le reste du monde, comme on amputerait un membre gangrené.

« C'est impossible » S'horrifie-t-il, devant le regard sombre de l'ancien Gryffondor.

« Malheureusement » Confirme-t-il simplement « Avant que les hiboux ne cessent de revenir, j'ai réussi à obtenir quelques informations. Elles ne sont pas bonnes. Shacklebolt est porté disparu, et c'est la même chose pour tous les Magenmages que j'ai essayé de contacter. Nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle depuis. »

Draco secoue la tête, la situation glissant sur lui avec l'impression irréelle d'un cauchemar.

« Est-ce que vous avez réussi à savoir ce qui est la cause de tout ça ? » Murmure-t-il, une boule de ce qu'il refuse d'admettre être de l'angoisse lui bloquant la gorge.

Potter hésite, ouvrant la bouche sans un son avant de secouer la tête.

« Il vaut mieux que Hermione t'explique. Tu te sens capable de descendre ? »

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Draco se redresse et pose prudemment les pieds au sol. Il oscille doucement sur place une fois debout, Potter rôdant dans son dos et semblant prêt à l'aider au moindre signe de défaillance. Draco inspire profondément et carre les épaules avant de se diriger vers les escaliers d'un pas décidé. Potter le suit en silence.

Malgré sa distraction, Draco ne peut s'empêcher d'observer le manoir qu'il traverse. Il reconnaît instantanément le blason taillé dans les moulures des plafonds, avec l'épée, les deux lévriers et la devise « Toujours Purs ». Faire la connexion entre le trio Gryffondor et le manoir Black est plus long, mais il finit par se souvenir de l'ancien parrain de Potter.

« Je pensais que tu vivais dans un appartement ? » Ne peut s'empêcher de demander Draco, curieux, en descendant un escalier au mur recouvert de photos sorcières de l'époque de Poudlard. Sur l'une d'entre elles, un jeune Harry Potter le regarde passer en fronçant les sourcils alors que d'un autre cadre Fred Weasley (ou George, Draco n'a jamais su les distinguer) lui adresse un geste vulgaire. Les autres l'ignorent plus ou moins, les personnages riant et se bousculant avec le rouge omniprésent de la tour Gryffondor pour décor.

« C'est le cas. Je n'ai vécu ici que six mois, à la sortie de Poudlard. C'était le seul lien qu'il me restait avec mon parrain, Sirius Black, et je ne connaissais pas encore les particularités des manoirs magiques. Au début je ne faisais que trébucher sur des objets ou perdre de plus en plus de choses. Puis il y a eu les portes qui se refermaient sur moi ou les marches d'escaliers qui disparaissaient sous mes pieds. Quand le sol de l'étage s'est littéralement évaporé, et qu'aucun briseur de sort n'a réussi à m'aider, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que je cède la place. Ron est un Sang Pur, avec pour grand-mère Cedrella Black. Les protections du manoir l'ont toujours accueilli chaleureusement, c'était donc une solution évidente pour que je puisse garder une connexion avec cet endroit. Et le manoir est beaucoup plus agréable depuis qu'ils ont emménagé » Explique Potter d'une traite, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il tapote le mur d'un geste inattentif, affectueux.

Draco manque de louper une marche en tentant de jeter un regard en coin à Potter. Les remarques se bousculent sur sa langue, ne sachant pas s'il est plus perturbé par la tendresse claire de l'ancien Gryffondor pour le manoir tueur ou par le fait que Potter ait attendu de frôler la mort pour considérer d'en partir.

Il perd cependant tout motivation pour un commentaire sarcastique avant même de prononcer un mot. Le terrible de la situation lui retombe dessus comme une chape de plomb. Irriter pour le plaisir les seules personnes qu'il peut considérer comme soutien à l'heure actuelle ne lui semble pas très judicieux.

Il se contente de hocher la tête et de suivre la direction que Potter indique du regard et d'un geste du menton. Draco apprécie la sérénité qui se dégage des pièces qu'ils traversent. Malgré le style chargé et luxueux des murs, tout en blasons et moulures imposantes, la décoration simple donne des airs légers au manoir. Les grandes baies vitrées ne sont pas bloquées par des rideaux épais mais par des tissus pastel et aériens. La lumière de ce mois de septembre tombe sur des étagères remplies de vieux grimoires et de romans moldus. Des armoires vitrées contiennent en vrac des photos, des souvenirs ou des objets du monde entier. Ici et là, des fauteuils peu esthétiques mais visiblement hautement confortables invitent à des moments de paresse au soleil.

Draco est impressionné malgré lui par la façon dont Weasley et Granger ont su instiller simplicité et douceur dans le grandiose d'un aussi vieux manoir.

Ils viennent à peine de poser un pied dans le salon principal que Weasley se tourne vers eux avec des instincts de chien de chasse.

« Malfoy » Le salue-t-il, l'examinant d'un œil critique et le jugeant apparemment en assez bon état pour ne pas faire plus de commentaire.

« Malfoy » L'imite Granger avec quelques secondes de délai, s'arrachant avec difficulté à l'emprise d'un énorme grimoire poussiéreux. Installée sur un grand canapé d'angle, elle supporte le livre sur ses genoux alors que Weasley a réussi à glisser sa tête sur le bord de sa cuisse. Allongé de toute sa longueur, l'Auror tourne dubitativement entre ses doigts un appareil inconnu de Draco mais au design daté.

« Comment tu t'en sors avec la radio ? » Demande Potter en les rejoignant, s'affalant près de Weasley. Celui ci lève automatiquement les jambes avant de les reposer sur les genoux de Potter qui les accepte sans même y prêter attention. Le rouquin laisse échapper un son frustré pour toute réponse, retournant l'objet encore et encore, ses traits se fronçant en une mine frustrée. Potter tapote ses chevilles pour le réconforter alors que Granger lui caresse distraitement les cheveux, sans même lever les yeux des pages jaunies qui volent de nouveau sa concentration.

Debout au milieu du salon, Draco bascule son poids d'un pied à l'autre. Il se dégage du trio une impression de symbiose, la facilité naturelle des personnes habituées à se déplacer dans l'espace vital des autres de façon quotidienne. Sans rien faire, ils font ressentir clairement à l'ancien Serpentard qu'il est l'intrus dans cette scène bien rodée. Draco s'agace du malaise qui l'envahit sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Relevant le menton dans un signe imperceptible de défi, il traverse le salon et va s'asseoir près de Potter, au coin du canapé. L'angle lui permet de se trouver presque face à face avec le groupe.

Après quelques minutes de silence brisé seulement par les pages tournées et les grommellements de Weasley, Potter se redresse.

« Mione ? Tu pourrais résumer ce que l'on a appris ces dernières…dix-neuf heures à Malfoy ? » Demande-t-il après un coup d'œil à la pendule sorcière dans un coin de la pièce. Draco laisse échapper une grimace paniquée devant la confirmation du temps qu'il vient de perdre. Malgré les indications de son horloge interne, il reste surpris par la puissance des potions de Granger.

La brune referme précautionneusement son grimoire, gardant un doigt glissé entre les pages pour ne pas perdre le fil de sa lecture. Le regard qu'elle pose ensuite sur Draco est étonnamment dépourvu d'animosité et seulement rempli de fatigue et d'inquiétude.

« J'aimerais te dire que nous savons ce qu'il se passe exactement mais ça serait mentir. Tout ce dont nous sommes sûrs, c'est que la situation est grave » Commence-t-elle d'une voix lente. Le poids des quelques mots de cette introduction donne à Draco l'envie instinctive de retourner se réfugier dans la chambre à l'étage. Seul un reste de fierté l'empêche de détaler en se bouchant les oreilles. « Tous les moyens de communication et de transport sont coupés à présent. Les chouettes ne sont plus revenues peu après que les réseaux de cheminette et de portoloins ne soient tombés. Elles doivent être bloquées par la fermeture de la poste sorcière. Les patronus étaient les derniers recours, mais apparemment ces créatures sont capables de traquer une signature magique sur des kilomètres pour retrouver l'invocateur. La seule source possible d'information pourrait être moldue. J'ai retrouvé cette vieille radio, qui appartenait à mes parents, et nous essayons de la faire fonctionner » Indique-t-elle avec un mouvement de tête en direction de Weasley, qui lève la radio dans les airs pour que Draco puisse l'observer.

« Magie noire ? » Propose Draco, distrait malgré lui par l'étrange appareil moldu.

« Je ne sais pas » Avoue la brune en se frottant les yeux avec une frustration mal contenue. Weasley s'installe plus confortablement contre elle, comme pour la supporter. Elle lui lance un demi-sourire reconnaissant avant de retourner son attention vers Draco. « J'ai beau fouiller tous les grimoires d'histoire ou de magie noire, je ne trouve rien ressemblant à ça. Ils se comportent comme des inferis, ne semblent pas capables de réflexion et sont visiblement attirés par toute forme de vie mais tout particulièrement la magie. Magie pour laquelle ils ne présentent aucune sensibilité, ni au feu ou à la lumière. Et s'il y a bien une chose commune aux créatures nées de la magie noire, c'est leur faiblesse à différents degrés face à ce genre de sorts. Eux, ils paraissent chercher la magie et même s'en…nourrir » Le visage de la Gryffondor se tord en un rictus écœuré et Draco a l'impression pendant un instant d'entendre le gargouillis fantôme du jeune Auror dévoré vivant par ces créatures.

« Mais il y a pire » Continue Granger avant de prendre quelques secondes pour organiser ses pensées. Draco retient une envie de grincer des dents, luttant entre panique et agacement.

« Un ancien professeur de Harry nous a prévenu dans la nuit que Sainte-Mangouste a dû fermer ses portes et évacuer. Les blessés arrivaient par centaines et contaminaient tous les médicomages et guérisseurs. À dix heures ce matin, le sort de confinement a été mis en place. Malfoy, je sais que tu étais bon élève en histoire de la magie. Tu sais comme moi que ce sort n'a pas été utilisé depuis 1348, pour l'épidémie de peste noire. Et la décision avait été prise comme dernière extrémité, après des années de crise. Ce qui se passe à l'extérieur est tellement terrible que les sorciers ont dû essayer de fuir en masse. Seule une hémorragie incontrôlable a pu pousser la communauté sorcière mondiale à utiliser une mesure aussi grave en seulement _une _journée. Quelle qu'en soit l'origine, l'épidémie doit se répandre à une vitesse fulgurante. Trop vite pour être contenue. »

Draco secoue la tête, la bouche rendue sèche par le choc et le sang bourdonnant dans ses oreilles. Il lutte contre l'étau de claustrophobie se refermant sur sa cage thoracique à l'idée d'être coincé dans ce qui ressemble de plus en plus à un cauchemar éveillé sans possibilité de fuite.

« Celui qui a attaqué Harry ? Que tu as chandelierisé ? » Intervient Weasley en se redressant un peu. « Je le connaissais de vue. Un ancien candidat à l'école d'Aurors qui a été réformé en service de sécurité quand il a raté l'examen de première année. Eric quelque chose. Très rancunier, et léchant les bottes de tous les hauts gradés qu'il voyait passer. Je me souviens clairement l'avoir vu raccompagner Lord Osric hors de la salle de bal après qu'il ait déniché on ne sait comment une flasque de Whisky du Dragon et qu'il ait tenté d'acheter une des serveuses. Je l'ai remarqué parce qu'il était tout mielleux, comme toujours. Une demi-heure plus tard, il revenait dans son nouvel état. Qui, il faut le reconnaître, était une amélioration jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tente de planter ses dents dans 'Ry. »

Potter lève les yeux au ciel mais ne paraît pas vraiment en désaccord avec Weasley. Granger ignore la tentative d'alléger le sujet et acquiesce, l'air concerné.

« C'est ce qui m'inquiète. Une demi-heure ou moins pour transformer quelqu'un de bien portant en ce genre de créature. Et d'après les rapports, c'est la même chose partout en Grande-Bretagne. Si c'était de la magie, il faudrait que l'invocateur soit en personne partout au même moment. Aussi puissant soit-il, il y a des choses impossibles à accomplir. »

« Donc si j'ai bien suivi, il ne reste plus que l'option zombies ? » Soupire Potter, l'air douloureux « Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi notre vie n'est qu'une série de scénarios de films catastrophes ? »

« De la magie shaman ? » Relève Draco, perplexe mais intéressé. Le terme de 'film' l'intrigue et il hésite à demander des explications. Il abandonne l'idée, ne voulant pas se détourner du sujet principal.

« J'ai fait des vérifications superficielles » Lui accorde Granger, approbatrice. « Mais je n'ai rien vu de ce genre en magie shaman traditionnelle non plus. Les zombies vodous sont des morts enterrés dans des terres particulières, considérées sacrées, et ranimés par nécromancie. Ils ne sont que la version plus exotique de nos inferis et présentent donc les mêmes caractéristiques et faiblesses. Je pense que Harry faisait référence à un phénomène de mode moldue, qui crée des divertissements et des romans basés sur des scénarios catastrophes où les ennemis sont des morts-vivants » Explique patiemment Granger.

« Il faut avouer que ça y ressemble de façon troublante » Fait remarquer Ron. Ils acquiescent tous légèrement. « Et bien encore un point pour les moldus alors. Dis-moi que tu as pris des notes Harry. Ça nous sera apparemment utile dans le futur » Sourit-il faiblement.

« Ce n'était pas encore populaire quand j'étais enfant. Et je ne passais pas vraiment mon temps devant la télévision » Répond Potter en secouant la tête, amusé, même si son sourire semble légèrement pâle à Draco. Weasley confirme son impression, chatouillant l'estomac de Potter du bout des orteils, l'air discrètement concerné. Le sourire de Potter perd son amertume pour un côté plus chaleureux. « J'en ai surtout entendu parler par Jenkins et Homes, leurs femmes et leurs enfants sont moldus. Je crains de ne pas être d'une si grande aide. »

Weasley soupire dramatiquement, exagérément déçu. Potter se contente de lui pincer un orteil en réponse, lui arrachant un glapissement.

« Dans la culture moldue, les zombies sont souvent liés à une catastrophe quelconque, chimique, nucléaire ou biologique. Mais ce ne sont que des explications fantaisistes pour l'instant. C'est un phénomène qui a été rendu encore plus populaire avec les deux dernières guerres sorcières et l'utilisation massive d'inferi. Des moldus ont vu des cadavres marcher hors de leur tombe, et la science ne pouvant l'expliquer cela s'est transformé en rumeur urbaine » Explique la Gryffondor, ignorant les deux aurors chahutant sur le canapé avec ce que Draco devine être la force de l'habitude.

« Mais vous essayez tout de même de réparer la…radio… pour obtenir des informations ? » Se renseigne-t-il, testant le mot inconnu avec précaution.

« Fantaisiste jusqu'ici, ce qui ne veut pas dire que cela peut avoir lieu un jour. La Science moldue est capables de choses toutes aussi incroyables et terribles que la magie. Et la coïncidence est trop forte pour être ignorée. »

Le silence retombe, pesant et oppressant. Après de longues minutes, Granger hésite, rouvre son grimoire et s'y replonge, considérant de toute évidence la conversation terminée. Ron reprend progressivement ses murmures agressifs envers l'appareil moldu.

Seul Potter continue de l'observer, plissant les yeux. Il finit par basculer la tête sur le côté, curieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demande-t-il. Draco n'est même pas surpris que Potter soit celui qui ait détecté son hésitation. Il a toujours été capable de le décrypter avec une facilité vexante.

Le raclement de gorge indécis de Draco attire de nouveau l'attention des deux autres Gryffondors.

« Avez-vous réussi à joindre vos proches ? »

Les trois regards stupéfaits braqués sur lui lui indiquent qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendaient à ce type de question. Granger est la première à se reprendre et, quand elle répond, son ton est doux, comme approbateur.

C'est seulement en voyant disparaître la froideur dans son attitude que Draco réalise à quel point la brune était distante durant sa précédente explication. Les années ont su enseigner à Granger les ficelles de la diplomatie.

« Ma famille a déménagé il y a des années en Allemagne, peu après la fin de la guerre. Avec l'apparition du sort de confinement, je suppose que le reste de l'Europe n'est pas touché, ils devraient être en sécurité » Répond-elle, un remerciement dans la voix.

« Mes parents sont en Roumanie et mon grand frère Percy les a suivi car les années passent mais il reste un lèche-botte fini. Ginny est aux présélections de poursuiveuse pour l'équipe de Quidditch bulgare. Bill est en mission perdu quelque part au sud du Népal, pour ramener je ne sais plus quelle relique. Il n'y a que George qui soit resté aussi. Aux dernières nouvelles il était à Poudlard, en train d'enseigner. Le hibou que je lui ai envoyé n'est jamais revenu, donc je n'en sais pas plus » Il cesse de compter sur ses doigts sur la fin, sa voix s'enrouant. Les doigts de Granger viennent danser sur sa pommette alors que Potter pose sa main sur ses genoux et presse doucement.

« La seule famille qu'il me reste sont les Weasley, donc même réponse pour moi » Déclare simplement Potter. Ron referme sa propre main sur la sienne. Draco hésite un instant à demander des nouvelles de la petite amie potentielle de Potter selon les journalistes. Mais tout ce dont il parvient à se rappeler de la candidate de la semaine est une photo floue de Potter lui souriant à une conférence, et des articles de plusieurs pages décryptant leur pseudo romance.

« Tu avais quelqu'un à joindre ? » S'horrifie soudain Potter en se redressant brutalement. Les Weasley l'imitent, sortant de leur inquiétude pour lui jeter des regards vaguement coupables « Nous aurions dû penser à te demander dès que tu t'es réveillé » Continue le brun, sa voix dérapant d'une octave.

Draco lève une main, tentant d'étouffer dans l'œuf le début de panique du petit groupe.

« Vous savez bien que mes parents sont décédés il y a des années. Tous les autres Serpentards de ma promo ont quitté l'Angleterre après la guerre. À part des connaissances de travail, je n'ai personne à joindre. Je voulais juste écarter cette question dès le début, comme nous allons être visiblement coincés ensemble pendant encore un petit moment » Explique-t-il simplement.

Ils semblent s'apaiser avec réluctance, le front de Potter conservant un froncement légèrement coupable. L'éternelle noblesse Gryffondor.

Les heures qui suivent sont calmes et studieuses. Draco est désigné volontaire pour assister Granger dans sa fouille des différents grimoires et l'oriente parmi les noms des anciens Sangs Purs spécialisés en arts sombres. Potter et Weasley débattent alternativement du meilleur moyen de faire fonctionner la radio sans toucher aux défenses du manoir et des possibilités de communication vers l'extérieur.

La situation reste inchangée jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et ils finissent par manger un dîner rapide à même le canapé, discutant de leurs conclusions respectives avec inquiétude. Plusieurs tasses de café plus tard, ils décident unanimement d'aller se coucher et de reprendre le lendemain. Ils se souhaitent bonne nuit du bout des lèvres, tous plongés dans leurs pensées.

En montant les marches grinçantes, Draco se fait la remarque embrumée par la fatigue que la chambre d'ami qui lui a été attribuée est adjacente à celle de Potter. C'est cette réflexion qui reste avec lui quand il s'allonge presque tout habillé sur le lit.

Son sommeil est étonnamment paisible cette nuit là.

Draco se réveille en sursaut, l'esprit immédiatement en alerte et le cœur battant trop vite. En ouvrant les yeux il parcourt le décor de la chambre presque inconnue, à la décoration simple et chaleureuse. Il ne profite même pas de quelques secondes d'ignorance, les évènements des deux derniers jours le submergeant immédiatement.

Avec un soupir résigné, il roule hors du lit. Il se frotte le visage du bout des doigts, et jette un regard atterré sur sa robe de soirée froissée. Un simple sort la rend propre et plus ou moins présentable, mais ne le débarrasse pas de la sensation de malaise. Encore quelques jours comme ça et il devra se résigner à emprunter des vêtements à Weasley. L'image lui tire un frisson.

Il descend jusque dans la cuisine, en quête de café. Passant par le salon il fronce les sourcils en calculant grâce à la pendule le peu d'heures de sommeil qu'il a réussi à arracher avant que son corps n'exige qu'il ne soit en alerte.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, il bat des paupières pour s'habituer à la luminosité vive se reflétant sur le carrelage blanc et les chromes. Une fois sa vision rétablie, il dirige son attention vers Potter. Le Survivant est affalé sur la table de bois, son front à seulement quelques centimètres d'un grand bol de café. Somnolant, son apparence entière ressemble à celle d'une victime d'un typhon. Ses cheveux sont encore plus fous qu'au temps de Poudlard, hérissés en épis rebelles. Ses lunettes reposent de guingois sur son nez, s'embuant à chaque fois qu'il respire sur le liquide brûlant. Tout comme Draco, il porte toujours ses vêtements de soirée, même s'il s'est débarrassé de la robe sorcière pour ne conserver qu'une légère chemise blanche et le pantalon haute couture. Les manches sont relevées sans soin, la chemise n'est pas boutonnée en entier et la tenue entière est froissée et débraillée.

Observer une idole de la nation au saut du lit est bien plus pathétique que Draco n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

« Potter » Le salue-t-il simplement.

Le brun ne semble absolument pas surpris et Draco devine que malgré son apparence presque comateuse Potter n'a pas cessé d'être conscient de ce qui l'entoure. Distraitement, il se demande si cette capacité est due à des années d'entrainement ou des années de guerre. Il classe la question comme bien trop grave pour être posée avant plusieurs cafés.

« Malfoy » Répond finalement le Gryffondor, la voix rauque et le nez froncé pour retenir un bâillement.

« Sur quel autel dois-je me sacrifier pour obtenir du café dans ce manoir ? Je pense qu'à ce rythme, l'amortentia prendra pour moi l'odeur du café de Granger » Déclare-t-il avec faux désespoir, ne voulant pas laisser tomber de silence gênant entre eux.

Potter laisse échapper un rire bas, désignant du doigt un coin de la cuisine.

« Tu as conscience qu'elle n'est plus Hermione _Granger_ mais Weasley maintenant ? Et ta tasse est sur le bord de l'évier, j'ai préparé assez de café pour une armée. Sers-toi ». Sur ses lèvres joue distraitement un sourire amusé et dépourvu d'animosité. Draco laisse échapper un sourire en réponse, comme par réflexe.

Draco suit les instructions instinctivement, attrapant la tasse noire qui lui a été attribuée la veille et la remplissant au maximum.

« Si je l'appelle Weasley, toute discussion va devenir beaucoup plus confuse. Et si j'utilise des adjectifs pour les distinguer, quelqu'un finira fatalement par se vexer » Explique-t-il posément en venant s'installer face à Potter. Il sert précieusement sa tasse entre ses doigts, profitant de la chaleur diffuse de la porcelaine et de l'odeur familière et rassurante s'en élevant.

Les minutes s'écoulent en silence, Draco se laissant bercer par le calme, le bruit de la pendule et la vision étrangement vulnérable d'un Potter encore endormi. La sensation de tranquillité paresseuse lui rappelle les petits déjeuners de Poudlard et le sentiment est bienvenu au milieu de la terreur sourde qui lui serre le cœur depuis la veille.

« Je réfléchissais cette nuit » Commence Potter, lançant un regard vaguement menaçant à Draco en le voyant hausser un sourcil excessivement surpris. Le blond lui renvoie une expression d'innocence outrée et Potter continue en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je disais donc. Je réfléchissais cette nuit, et je pense qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Ron et moi allons devoir plonger dans les protections du manoir pour essayer de trouver ce qui empêche les ondes moldues de pénétrer ici. Même si c'est une conclusion qui ne me plait pas. Une seule erreur et nous pouvons détruire tout ce qui nous protège de ce qui rôde dehors » Explique-t-il, morose.

« Mais tu irradies d'optimisme et de confiance de bon matin Potter, refrène toi je te prie » Grimace Draco, sentant le calme rassurant dans lequel il s'était drapé se dissoudre.

Potter lui retourne un petit sourire amer mais amusé.

« Ta présence m'inspire toujours à révéler le meilleur de ma personnalité, tu le sais bien. »

L'arrivée des deux Weasley dispense Draco de trouver une répartie. Granger embrasse Potter sur la joue et salue Draco d'un sourire entrecoupé d'un bâillement avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise et d'enfouir sa tête entre ses bras.

Weasley hoche la tête dans leur direction, son attention ne se détachant pas de la machine à café. Il vient s'installer près de sa femme avec deux bols pleins et la brune se redresse pour lui jeter un regard de pure gratitude.

« Ron, j'ai un super programme pour notre matinée. Nous allons nous débattre avec les protections du manoir pour comprendre ce qui cloche, tout en essayant de ne pas les détruire et donc de nous tuer tous ! » Annonce Potter d'une voix faussement enthousiaste.

« Harry, mon pote, il va vraiment falloir qu'on te débarrasse de cette habitude déprimante que tu as d'annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles dès le réveil. Laisse moi boire mon café et redevenir humain, et on en discute » Grommelle seulement Weasley avec un geste agacé. Granger laisse échapper un éclat de rire dans son bol. Potter lève les mains en l'air, battant en retraite avec un sourire amusé.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se déroule dans cette ambiance détendue, repoussant pour le moment toute allusion à la situation extérieure. Potter critique Weasley sur son poids en le voyant dévorer une pâtisserie recouverte de confiture. Weasley se lève, outré, et tente d'enlever ses vêtements en plein milieu de la cuisine. Granger, hilare, tente faiblement de l'en empêcher alors que Draco lève ostensiblement sa main devant ses yeux pour s'épargner ce genre de vision. L'affaire menace un instant de dégénérer en bataille de nourriture quand Weasley lance, boudeur, un bout d'une de ses tartines qui va rebondir sur l'angle des lunettes de Potter. Draco recule sa chaise, emportant avec lui sa tasse de café et sa propre assiette.

Le silence retombe finalement et quand Weasley pose sa tasse sur la table dans un tintement de porcelaine en se levant l'ambiance bascule complètement.

« Aux choses sérieuses ? » Soupire Potter en l'imitant.

Granger range la table d'un simple coup de baguette, bols et assiettes s'envolant pour l'évier et commençant à se laver seuls.

« Malfoy, tu es un Sang Pur. Comment est ton latin archaïque ? » Demande-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon.

« Douloureusement rouillé, mais peut être encore utilisable » Avoue-t-il en toute sincérité.

Elle lui renvoie un sourire candide avant de poser sur ses genoux un lourd pavé poussiéreux.

« Parfait. Il faudrait que tu décryptes la biographie du nécromancien Eustache Sauron. Je m'occupe de la mythologie shaman appliquée et des notes de Sandence, le briseur de sorts du quatorzième siècle qui avait travaillé sur le sort de confinement. »

Draco se met péniblement à la lecture devant l'air motivé de la Gryffondor. Les premières heures de la matinée se déroulent ainsi, Granger et Draco échangeant des bouts d'informations et demandant à voix haute de l'aide pour des passages de traduction. Un passage apparemment prometteur dans la biographie de Sauron se révèle, après une erreur de compréhension, de simples conseils sur le salage de poisson au dixième siècle.

Depuis l'entrée du manoir, un flot presque constant et étouffé de murmures et de crépitements leur parvient. Des arcs lumineux éclairent parfois la pièce, l'un d'entre eux rampant sur le tapis du salon pour s'éteindre juste à leurs pieds. Draco hausse un sourcil et retourne son attention aux pages jaunies.

Finalement, vers midi, un bruit sec comme un claquement de fouet accompagné d'un cri de douleur outré les tire de leur stupeur littéraire. Weasley apparaît dans la pièce, l'air victorieux, suivit de Potter secouant sa main en jurant à voix basse.

« Ça devrait être bon » Précise inutilement le rouquin.

« Fantastique. Harry ? » S'inquiète Granger en voyant le brun souffler sur le bout de ses doigts.

« Rien de grave Mione. J'aidais Ron à maintenir le filet des sorts de protection et celui que nous avons dû faire sauter en a profité pour m'attaquer au passage. Ce manoir est plus rancunier que quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des humains de ma connaissance » Gronde l'Auror « Je vais juste me passer la main sous l'eau, testez la radio je vous rejoins. »

Potter disparaît dans la cuisine alors que Weasley se jette avec enthousiasme sur le canapé, la radio dans les mains. Draco rebondit, ses notes tombant de ses genoux en une pluie de papiers. Il jette un regard torve à Weasley qui l'ignore complètement.

Cette fois, il ne faut que quelques instants au rouquin pour que l'appareil émette un son aigu. Draco grimace. Satisfait, Weasley tend la radio à sa femme qui se met aussitôt à jouer avec les réglages. Des crépitements envahissent l'air alors que des chiffres défilent sur la radio.

Potter revient au même moment, les sourcils froncés.

« Mione ? Il n'y a plus d'eau au robinet.»

Le silence suivant la déclaration de Potter est pesant, appuyé par le bruissement lancinant de la radio moldue. Une voix inconnue envahie soudain le salon, grésillante. Ils sursautent tous les quatre avant que Granger ne joue de nouveau avec un bouton et que le volume ne diminue.

« …mée. Il est impossible de joindre les représentants du gouvernement, les forces de police ou d'urgence. Buckingham palace est toujours fermé hermétiquement, et l'on ignore l'étendue de l'infection dans la famille royale. Les réseaux d'électricité et d'eau potable ont été coupés dans la matinée, faute de personnel. L'Angleterre et toute la Grande-Bretagne vivent à présent une catastrophe d'une ampleur inégalée. À tous ceux écoutant ce message : Bonne chance.» La voix du présentateur vacille de façon évidente malgré la mauvaise qualité du signal. L'homme prend une respiration bruyante avant de reprendre son message, sa voix soudain plus posée.

« Si vous venez de nous rejoindre, les consignes officielles sont les suivantes : ne sortez pas de chez vous. Pour aucune raison. La circulation en voiture est impossible et les gares, aéroports et ports sont devenus des hauts lieux d'infection. Si vous vous trouvez dans un lieu clos, fermez vos portes et volets et ne faites pas de bruits. Tant que vous vous faites discrets et n'attirez pas leur attention, ils n'essayeront pas d'entrer. Si vous n'avez pas cette chance et que vous êtes actuellement à l'extérieur, le point faible des infectés se trouve au niveau du cerveau. Ils ne ressentent pas la douleur et sont capables de fonctionner même avec des membres manquant tant que le cerveau est intact. Même s'ils ont l'ouïe très fine, leur vue se dégrade cependant très rapidement, les yeux ne supportant pas le nouveau métabolisme presque inexistant. En restant donc silencieux et en avançant hors de leur ligne directe de vision, vous pourrez rejoindre l'abri le plus proche. Ils ne cherchent et ne peuvent contaminer que les personnes vivantes au moment de l'attaque. L'infection se fait par le moindre contact entre votre système sanguin et leur salive ou leur propre sang. Ils cherchent principalement à mordre puis dévorer leurs victimes, mais s'en désintéressent après que le cœur se soit arrêté. Le point crucial est que _toute personne mordue est infectée_. Ne prenez pas de risque. Protégez-vous, même des gens que vous aimez. Pour les dernières nouvelles. Le premier ministre est désormais une victime confirmée. Il est impossible de joindre les représentants du gouvernement, les forces de police ou d'urgence. Buckingham palace est toujours … »

Granger éteint l'appareil d'un geste sec.

« Une boucle d'information » Commente-t-elle d'une voix qui se brise sur la fin. Weasley sert immédiatement sa main dans la sienne.

Les visages des trois Gryffondors reflètent parfaitement le sentiment de profonde impuissance qui transperce Draco à l'instant. La description clinique du présentateur moldu, et son désespoir évident rendent soudain la situation terriblement réelle et impossible à échapper.

« Un virus » Relève faiblement Potter.

Granger hoche la tête et, d'un mouvement soudain de rage, envoie voler les grimoires magiques autour d'elle au sol.

« Un virus » Répète-t-elle entre ses dents, sa voix vacillant sous la frustration et des larmes d'impuissance au coin des yeux.

Weasley abandonne toute subtilité et l'attire dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. La brune lui rend son étreinte, soupirant dans son cou.

Le temps passe sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne bouge, les yeux fixés dans le vide.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester là indéfiniment » Souffle finalement Potter, énonçant à haute voix ce que chacun d'entre eux pense.

« Pour l'eau, nous pouvons toujours l'invoquer. Mais nous n'avons pas de quoi manger pour quatre pour plus de quelques jours » Confirme Weasley, le menton enfoui dans les boucles brunes de sa femme et une main crispée sur son cou.

Potter hoche sèchement la tête et saute sur ses pieds, marchant de long en large sur le tapis.

« Plus longtemps nous restons ici, plus le nombre d'infectés augmentera et celui de survivants diminuera. Et nous ne savons même pas s'ils ne finiront pas par nous trouver, protections ou non. Ils sont attirés par la magie. Et ils n'y sont pas sensibles. Si la magie du manoir ne peut pas les repousser, elle nous condamnera peut-être »

Draco voudrait nuancer la réflexion de Potter, mais la logique de l'Auror semble sans faille. Il sert les dents et se force à respirer lentement, repoussant la panique.

« Nous devrions essayer de chercher d'autres chaines de radio » Suggère finalement Weasley après encore de longues minutes passées dans un silence angoissé. « Peut-être que celle là est un message en boucle, mais que nous finiront par avoir d'autres informations d'autres sources en continuant de chercher »

Granger se redresse avec un soupir et rallume la radio, baissant le son pour que le grésillement ne soit qu'un simple bourdonnement en fond sonore.

Deux heures passent ainsi. Potter finit par se rassoir sur le canapé près de Draco, le visage fermé et les poings serrés. La radio circule entre eux et rapidement même Draco maitrise les réglages permettant de balayer les différentes fréquences. Chaque fois qu'ils passent sur celle de la boucle d'information et que la voix vacillante du présentateur brise le silence, ils grimacent et Draco peut sentir Potter se tendre comme un ressort.

L'heure du déjeuner passe sans que personne ne le fasse remarquer. La simple notion de pouvoir manquer de nourriture rend paradoxalement le Serpentard nauséeux. Ils restent simplement assis sans parler, tentant de ne pas réfléchir.

Quand une nouvelle voix sort des hauts parleurs de la radio, Potter est en charge de balayer les ondes et il la laisse presque tomber de surprise. Il faut quelques secondes d'ajustements rendus maladroits par l'empressement pour que la fréquence soit ajustée correctement et que la voix semble plus humaine que machine.

« …et l'ensemble de la Grande-Bretagne a succombé à l'épidémie. Mais en Ecosse un lieu a pu résister à l'infection. C'est un château appelé Poudlard, qui pourra vous apparaître en ruines. Mais nous possédons assez de nourriture pour des années de réclusion et des protections inégalées dans tout le pays. Le château est au nord de Sandy Loch, qui est situé à l'Ouest du mont Lochnagar en Ecosse. Quand vous vous rapprocherez du lieu, vous trouverez des signes vous indiquant le chemin à suivre. Si vous écoutez ce message et que vous êtes en état de vous déplacer, soyez prudents et rejoignez-nous, vous serez en sécurité. À tous ceux qui peuvent être concernés : mon nom est Neville Longdubat. Et Poudlard n'est pas tombé. »

Pour la première fois depuis leur enfermement dans le manoir, ils échangent tous les quatre un réel sourire. Granger laisse échapper un éclat de rire entre la joie et les larmes et se lève dans la précipitation, Weasley sur les talons, en direction de leur chambre. Aucune question n'est posée, la décision évidente.

Potter se relève plus calmement, mais quand il se retourne vers Draco la détermination qui brille dans son regard et le soulagement qui étire son sourire lui semblent encore plus évidents que la joie de la Gryffondor.

Potter lui tend la main et Draco s'en empare sans réfléchir une seconde à la symbolique du geste. Il se redresse et respire profondément.

La route s'annonce longue.

_A suivre..._

**Note de fin du champi :** Voilà voilà ! Pour ceux intéressés, n'hésitez pas à passer sur mon tumblr (**artemis69 . tumblr . com** ), que ce soit pour papoter hpdm, de vos vies ou poser des questions sur l'avancée de mes fics. Pour tous ceux qui ne veulent pas avoir de compte ffnet, vous pouvez aussi venir parler sur mon tumblr (régulièrement des anonymes veulent me laisser leur mail pour que je réponde mais ff le supprime à chaque fois, et je reste frustrée sans moyen de répondre…)

Et à tous ceux qui sont parvenus jusqu'ici : merci et à bientôt j'espère ! Passez une bonne journée :D

artemis


End file.
